psychedeliafandomcom-20200214-history
A Confusing Place We Don't Belong
A Confusing Place We Don't Belong -- EchoTrip. Diphenhydramine -- 600 Milligrams Marijuana -- 0.1 Grams So I had been researching a bunch of psychedelic drugs, namely LSD and DMT. But I was also interested in diphenhydramine because of the actual hallucinations that apparently looked super real. Well about two months ago I tried around three hundred milligrams. It didn't make me see anything out of the ordinary except for some minor things at the side of my vision. That being the case, I decided to do a much larger dose and smoke some weed with it because I heard it potentiates the effects a little bit and makes the unwanted side effects a little less noticeable. It started like this: I downed the twenty-four pills at about 11:15 and proceeded to go on a whole bunch of sites on the internet. Nothing was happening about an hour after I took them except for this slight heaviness and weakness in my arms and legs. It was then I decided to spice it up with weed. So I grabbed a pipe, filled it about half full (loosely), grabbed a lighter, and took about three hits. Within about ten minutes the diphenhydramine started kicking in and that point I couldn't even feel the weed. It was very intense. I would stare at my wood filing cabinet and it turned into rock. If I gazed longer, it and my walls would disappear and fade into this blackness that kind of hovered there for a while. About twenty minutes after looking on in amazement, the edges of things would begin to ripple. I started seeing objects transform into other things right before my eyes. My chair became the evil girl from The Ring, and that really freaked me out until I realized that it was just my chair. Out of the ripples in the objects popped out very realistic images like mushrooms, tiny people, Mayan priests, skulls, alien heads, and naked women. It was very weird. At one point I saw two pillows having sex, only to realize the next morning that they were books (and I should have known that because I don't put pillows in my bookcase). I began to realize that the hallucinations were civilizations trying to bridge and interdimensional gap, and I was seeing beyond the borders of our third dimension (but not necessarily seeing in any more or any less dimensions, it's hard to explain). I then thought that the tiny people I saw were our future society trying to come back in time, but failing. They were so close to success though, I felt deeply sorry for them. It was around the time I saw the pillows that the dark side of diphenhydramine showed up. I began to laugh at the pillows, but soon noticed that there was something odd about the way I did. I tried talking, and the voice that came out was not normal; it took huge effort to speak and pronunciation was gone. It seemed foreign and distant. Had my parents discovered me, they would have easily known I was on something. The fact that I couldn't talk scared me alot, so I decided to go to my bed and fall asleep; this was another downside. I was completely restless even though I was beyond tired. I couldn't fall asleep no matter what. It took a good three hours to fall asleep, and then I woke up about three hours after, which required a few more hours to fall back asleep. I woke up in a daze still feeling the body load of the drug but without visuals of any kind. I didn't return to baseline until about the following morning. Those were by far the worst effects from this drug, and if it weren't for those, I would definitely experience a dose this high again (maybe with more weed to take the edge off). But sadly, those downsides are slightly greater than the desired effects for me personally, but they might not for be for you. If you ever do it, I would strongly suggest taking a smaller dose, at least for the first time. Six hundred milligrams was a bit much to handle, but it was a good pay off. Category:Diphenhydramine